1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door inside handle device for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a door inside handle device for a vehicle, which enables a user to more easily operate the door inside handle device by a more familiar method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a door latch is installed at a side of a door of a vehicle, and a striker is installed at a side of a vehicle body corresponding thereto to allow the door to be fixed to the vehicle body when the door latch is locked by the striker.
Also, a door inside handle device is provided at an inner side of the door of a vehicle to open or lock/unlock the door. The door latch moves in linkage with the operation of a knob and a handle of the door inside handle device to perform locking/unlocking and opening of the door.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a typical door inside handle device and door latch.
Referring to FIG. 1, a door inside handle device 10 includes a handle 20 that is pulled to open the door and a safety lock knob 40 is installed at the same axis as the handle 20 to lock/unlock the door.
Also, the handle 20 is connected to a door latch 70 via a cable 30 to deliver an operation force applied to the door inside handle device to the door latch 70. The safety lock knob 40 is also connected to the door latch 70 via a cable 70.
In this case, when the safety lock knob 40 is in protruding state toward the inside of a vehicle, the handle 20 can be opened by the pulling of the handle 20. On the contrary, when the safety lock knob 40 is in flat state, the door will not be opened even though the handle 20 is pulled.
However, the device configuration of FIG. 1 includes the safety lock knob 40 for locking/unlocking the door, two cables 30 and 50 for delivering the operation force applied to the knob 40 and the handle 20, and the door latch 70. In this case, since the safety lock knob 40 and the handle 20 are connected to the door latch 80 through separate cables 30 and 50, respectively, the number of parts, the man hour for assembling, and the manufacturing cost increase.
In order to overcome these limitations, Korean Patent Nos. 10-1091658 (Dec. 2, 2011) and 10-1209605 (Dec. 3, 2012) disclose door locking devices in which the locking/unlocking and opening of a door can be all performed only by pulling and pushing of a handle while omitting a typical safety lock knob by adding a push lock function to the handle.
In these devices disclosed in the above patents, since a knob and a cable are omitted, the number of parts and the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
However, these devices have a limitation in that an additional space for pushing the handle in a lock direction is needed inside the housing.
Referring to FIG. 2, the handle 20 needs to be pushed to the inside of the housing for the locking of the door latch ((a) lock), and needs to be pulled to the neutral location for the unlocking of the door latch ((b) unlock). Also, the handle 20 needs to be fully pulled to open the door ((c) open).
Accordingly, a space that is needed when the handle is pushed has to be secured inside the housing.
As another limitation, since the knob is omitted, the handle 20 needs to be pushed for locking. However, this configuration may allow a user who is familiar with a typical knob for the safety lock operation to be confused, making it difficult to actually apply this configuration to a vehicle.
Since many users who are familiar with the knob operation may be poor at the operation method of the safety lock function, they may have a difficulty in using the safety lock function.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.